In a non-volatile semiconductor memory device typified by a NAND type memory, when a control gate voltage is set to be higher in order to obtain a constant floating gate voltage in a rewriting operation, deterioration of a gate insulator is faster, and breakdown of the gate insulator may be occur.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve charge injection efficiency into a charge storage layer such as the floating gate electrode to reduce a rewriting voltage.